


Someone to You

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: "Um, okay, how did Michael die?” she blurts before she can talk herself out of it and Lucas immediately tenses up.Victoria asks Lucas a question which leads to Lucas opening up and a revelation and Lucas and Victoria become closer.





	Someone to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



She enters the kitchen and finds him there, tending to the stove. Things had been a little awkward ever since he told her he knew her better than to tell anyone in the department. And, Vic felt guilty, she did, but she was also a little bit mad at him because, technically, it was his fault. _Just can’t keep his hands to himself_ , she thinks as she takes a seat at one of the barstools. She likes watching him in her kitchen, generally just likes watching him. Not in a creepy sort of way, but in a he’s really hot and he’s all hers kind of way.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” she blurts and he turns immediately. Okay, not how she’d been planning it, and really she hadn’t been planning it, but thinking things through had never been her strong suit. And, really she had been curious.

“Of course,” he says, smiling at her as he turns the stove off. He comes over to her and takes a seat himself, popping open a beer bottle. Vic bites her lip nervously and Lucas is immediately concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, I’m not sure how to say this, but I’m just curious and I know you know what happened…” she trails off, and Lucas quirks an eyebrow.

“Vic, whatever it is, you can ask me, you know that,” he says, laying his hand gently on top of hers.

“Um, okay, how did Michael die?” she blurts before she can talk herself out of it and Lucas immediately tenses up. His expression closes over and he looks down at his hands, playing with the cap of the beer bottle. Vic sighs softly and reaches out to put her hand on his shoulder in comfort, but Lucas flinches almost immediately. “I’m sorry, I just… I feel bad asking Montgomery about it and have him relive the worst moment of his life, and I just… look, you don’t have to tell me, this was just stupid, I shouldn’t have asked,” she rambles, getting up to grab some plates, but Lucas stops her.

“I’m sorry, I was just taken aback and well, I uh… don’t like talking about it. It was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made,” he says softly and Vic can hear his voice crack with guilt. She sits back down beside him, reaches out to lace her fingers with his. Lucas squeezes them and looks up to meet her gaze.

“I don’t… I don’t follow… you were there?” she asks softly and she’s not sure she wants the answer. Lucas inhales sharply and looks away, and Vic can see him wipe his cheek.

“I- II wasn’t there, at first. They called me later. Um, it was my fault because I… uh… the captain made a decision- a miscalculation that resulted in Michael’s death, and I promoted that captain. I’d only been Chief for a year and a half when I had to choose a new captain for station 16 because the old one retired. The candidates… there weren’t really any outstanding candidates and I wasn’t quite sure about promoting a captain. The captain I promoted, John O’Neil was, well, he wasn’t a bad firefighter, but he wasn’t a very good captain. He was green. Inexperienced,” Lucas takes another deep breath and pauses to gather himself. Vic squeezes his hand again and gives him a soft, comforting smile.

“Um, uh, Michael was working a controlled burn. He saw an unprotected home, calculated, and decided he could make it and get out in time. And, he did. He saved it. But, then the wind changed, and yet he’d accounted for flashover, too. He made it,” Lucas says, his voice breaking again. Vic rubs her thumb over his knuckles. “But, the water drop was off. According to reports, O’Neil had miscalculated by 20 feet. Which, I know doesn’t sound like much, but those 20 feet-” Lucas cuts himself off yet again and rubs his beard. Vic leans closer to him.

“It’s okay,” she says softly. When she’d decided to ask Lucas about Michael she hadn’t expected that it would affect Lucas so much and she feels guilty about it.

“No, it’s not,” Lucas says, shaking his head. “It’s not. That miscalculation cost Montgomery his husband. It cost a life. It cost me a friend. I knew Michael from when he was a rookie and I was a captain. It was a mistake, yes, but it was a mistake that could’ve been avoided if I’d promoted someone else to captain or found another option. But, I wasn’t too invested – I guess – in station 16. That was my mistake. One of the worst mistakes I’ve ever made. When I make mistakes as Chief it can result in someone dying. I can’t ever make mistakes like that,” he says, blue eyes staring deep into hers, wiling her to understand. She can hear his voice crack and Vic recalls the time she’d accused him of not caring. Clearly, he cares more than anyone else and holds himself to a higher standard than anyone else. “They called after it happened. I benched O’Neil and was on the recovery team for Michael. The guilt never quite went away,” he says softly and squeezes Vic’s hand again as a stray ear falls down his cheek. Lucas immediately looks away, wiping it away before inhaling sharply. Finally, he turns to her.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said at the skyscraper. I really am,” she says, stepping closer to him, bringing one hand to cup his cheek before leaning to brush her lips against his. Lucas kisses her back immediately, his own arms wrapping around her waist, tugging her closer as she slips her tongue in his mouth. Vic threads her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her, pressing her body impossibly close to his. When they pull away, both gasping for air, Vic gazes gently into Lucas’ eyes. “It wasn’t your fault. Michael. It wasn’t your fault,” she says breathlessly. Lucas smiles weakly, but it’s clear he doesn’t believe her.

“Thank you,” he says softly, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. “Thank you for listening Victoria.” She smiles gently.

* * *

Once they’re eating, it’s Lucas’ turn to be curious. “Why did you ask me? Of course, I don’t mind sharing things like this with you and it was really nice to, um, share it with you. But, I gotta ask, why did you want to know?”

Vic lets out a soft sigh before tearing her gaze away from her plate to look straight into Lucas’ eyes. “Because I needed to know. Because Travis is my best friend,” she breathes out and realization dawns on Lucas’ face. And, then his expression flashes with hurt. Anger.

“Vic…” he trails off, clearly rendered speechless. There’s a pregnant pause. Then, “you told Montgomery? Why would you do that?”

“Well, you told your sister!” she snaps back.

“My sister wouldn’t tell the department. My _sister_ wouldn’t be _required_ to tell the department,” he says calmly, though his words are harsh.

“Lucas, it’s okay,” she says softly, though she, too, feels anger surge through her.

“No, it’s not,” he says flatly.

“Well, I had to tell someone!” she snaps.

“Why Montgomery?”

“Because he’s my best friend,” she shrugs.

“Don’t you have friends outside the department?” he questions as she picks up the plates and dumps them into the sink.

“No, I don’t. I don’t have anyone outside the department,” she says before storming off to the bedroom, closing the door loudly.

It doesn’t take long for Lucas to start knocking incessantly, asking her to open the door.

“Vic, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” he says as he presses his knuckles against the door. “Victoria, could you open the door, please? I’d like to talk,” he says the last part more softly.

Eventually, Vic gives in and unlocks the door, opening it slightly to be met by Lucas.

“I’m sorry. I, uh, I think we didn’t talk a lot for a long time and now we expect each other to know certain things, but we don’t. And, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before telling Jennifer,” he says, his voice clearly sincere, his deep blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. Vic opens the door a little wider and motions for him to come in. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed, and Lucas sits down beside her.

“I, uh, I was left at a fire station when I was a kid. I was adopted when I was one, but my adoptive parents died when I was in my late teens. I have a sister who works with the UN peacekeeping mission in Mali, so I haven’t seen her in a long time. I, don’t really have a family or friends in Seattle or in the States, really. The people at 19 are it.” Lucas immediately wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, presses a kiss to the top of her head. “They’re my family.”

“I am so sorry, Victoria. I didn’t know,” he whispers guiltily, rubbing her back gently.

“It’s okay, that’s not your fault. And, for the record, _I_ didn’t tell Montgomery.” At Lucas’ questioning look, she elaborates, “you did. You look at me like I’m your everything and you can’t keep your hands to yourself. Travis figured it out pretty quickly. I’m surprised we’re not common knowledge yet,” she says and Lucas chuckles. Then, he cups her cheeks and tilts her head up.

“You _are_ my everything, Victoria. I can’t help it. I think I am falling in love with you and that scares me half to death,” he says, blue eyes locked on hers. Vic’s lips curl into a smile, and then, she leans up to kiss him, pressing her lips to his. Lucas responds immediately, slipping his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her closer to him. They topple backwards onto the bed, in a tangle of limbs, bodies pressed against each other, lips locked with each other, Lucas’ fingers tangled in Vic’s spiral curls as Vic threaded her own fingers through Lucas’ soft, blonde curls. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her into the bed.

When they finally pull away, both panting, heartbeats racing, Vic gazed deeply into Lucas’ eyes. “You are my everything, too. _Of course_ I told my best friend. And, I think I’m falling in love with you, too, Lucas,” she says before kissing him again.

When they’re lying in a tangle of sheets, his arms around her, her hea don his chest, she adds, “oh, and Gibson knows, too,” and Lucas groans.

“Victoria!”

“That was an accident!” she says, trying to stifle a giggle, and fails. “I told you I’m really bad with keeping secrets,” she says with an impish grin as Lucas gently caresses her cheek. “You called me and Gibson saw the Caller ID. He put two and two together after I asked him for advice in a hypothetical situation,” she says simply. Lucas rolls his eyes.

“Oh, so this is on me, too?” he asks, amused.

“Totally.”

“We’re just the worst secret keepers, aren’t we?” he asks, fingers skating along her jaw. Vic beams at him.

“But, that’s okay. We’re pretty lovable,” she quips and kisses him again.

“Thanks for listening to me about Michael,” he whispers a little while later and Vic softens, gently fondling his cheek with her thumb. "It's never easy and I can never quite let go of the guilt."

“Oh, Luke…”

He leans down and presses his lips to hers.


End file.
